The Schol Halls Will Never Be The Same
by UniquelyFrankie
Summary: Brooke gets shot in the school shooting Rachel and Nate go in after her. After everything Brooke is having a hard time handaling everything who is going to be the one to help her through all this. Brachel relationship Brathan and Baley friendships


**The School Halls Will Never Be the Same**

**Chapter One: Bullet In The Leg**

**Peyton's POV:**

It's Monday morning and Brooke, Haley and I are walking towards the glass doors that lead us into the hallway of Tree Hill High. We are all talking about what we did over the weekend. Haley of course was talking about what she did with her husband Nathan, I was talking about what I was doing with my boyfriend Lucas, and Brooke wasn't saying much and we have a feeling it has something to do with the fact that she is really nervous about today because it is her one year anniversary with Rachel and she just wants the day to be perfect. While I was talking I realized Brooke was spaced out.

"Brooke where is your head at right now?" I ask her

"Oh it's nowhere" Brooke replies

"So Brooke what do you and Rachel have planned for tonight?" Haley asks her

"I don't know she won't tell me" Brooke replies

"That sucks but knowing Rachel she has something fantastic planned" I say then I see a kid holding a gun and pointing it at us while we are right at the glass doors

"You guys look out" Haley says while pointing to the gun then we hear it go off and shatter threw the glass and start running

Haley and I were running so fast out of the school that we had no clue Brooke was not behind us. As we reach the outside of the school we see Lucas, Nathan and Rachel all wondering what the heck is going on. Lucas runs up to me and hugs me while Nathan hugs Haley. That's when I realize Brooke is not with us.

"What's going on you guys why is everyone running out of the school?" Lucas asks

"There's a kid inside with a gun and it was pointed towards Haley, Brooke and I then it went off and that's when we started running. I thought Brooke was right behind us" I say while crying

"Wait so your saying Brooke is still inside and she might have been shot since the gun went off when it was pointed towards you guys?" Rachel asks really nervously

"Yeah" Haley replies

"Shit I have to go find her" Rachel says as she starts running towards the school

"Rachel get back here" Lucas yells out

"Nate you have to go after Rachel and you also need to make sure Brooke is safe I can't lose my tiger" Haley says

"Okay I will just stay with Lucas and Peyton" Nathan says as he starts running towards Rachel.

**Nathan's POV:**

After I tell Haley to stay with Lucas and Peyton I start yelling and running after Rachel. Once I get to her I ask her what she thinks she is doing and she tells me that she is not going to sit outside of the school while Brooke is inside and might be hurt. I tell her that I can't let her go inside the school by herself so I am was going to go with her.

"Rachel I can't let you go in there by yourself" I tell her

"To bad Nathan because I have to make sure she is okay, I know this is dangerous but I don't care I love Brooke and I can't lose her" She says

"I know that's why I am going to go inside with you and help you find her and make sure she is safe" I tell her

"Okay thank you lets go" She says

We both start to head into the school. Once we get inside we head towards the glass doors that lead towards the halls. Once we get in front of the doors we can see where the bullet went through the glass door. I hear Rachel gasp and I ask her what's wrong she couldn't bring herself to talk so she just pointed to the ground and that's when I saw the blood trail so we both followed the trail and it lead us to the library. Both of us enter the library very slowly and cautiously. As we entered we heard whimpering so we walked over to see who it was.

**Brooke's POV:**

After the gun went off and everyone started running I tried but I couldn't and that's when I realized must have gotten some glass stuck in my leg when the bullet went through the door. So I scooted my way towards the library and I hid in the back so maybe no one could find me. About 20 minutes later I hear the doors open and I start whimpering then I hear footsteps coming towards me. When I see a shadow coming towards me I scream.

"Don't hurt me please!" I scream

"Baby it's okay it's just me and Nate" Rachel says as they both come around the corner and sit down by me

"Brooke are you okay?" Nate asks me

"N-no my leg hurts I think there's glass stuck in it and I'm tired and dizzy" I say weakly while leaning my head on Rachel

"Baby your losing a lot of blood" Rachel says while stroking my hair

"Brooke I'm going to wrap my shirt around your leg to try and stop the bleeding" Nathan says while taking his shirt and tying it on to my leg

"Ouch Nate it hurts" I cry out in pain

"I know Brookie but you just got to stay strong and we will get you out of here soon" Nathan says

"I'm so tired I can't keep my eyes open" I say while closing and opening them trying to fight it

"Baby I know it's hard but you got to stay awake" Rachel tells me then kisses my forehead

"I-I love you Rachel" I say while slowly drifting away

"I know sweetie but you have to stay with us please" As soon as she said that I drifted away

**Rachel's POV:**

When Nathan and I got to the library we heard someone whimper so we went to go see who it was and it was Brooke. Both Nathan and I go over to her and sit down and she told us she thinks there's glass in her leg but it was actually the bullet that was fired. We saw that she was losing a lot of blood so Nathan ties his shirt around her leg hoping to stop the bleeding but it didn't. I begged her to stay awake but she just passed out I know she was trying though. Nathan starts talking once he realizes she passed out.

"Rachel I need you to go outside and tell them that there is someone inside and she is shot and passed out" Nathan tells me

"Nate they aren't letting anyone out until we hear otherwise" I say while crying

"Rachel I know but you have got to try" he pleads

"How about I just call Haley and tell her to tell them" I ask

"Okay but hurry she is still losing a lot of blood" He says

I pick up my phone and dial Haley's number she picks up after 2 rings.

"Hello" I hear Haley on the other end

"Haley it's Rachel" I say

"Thank god are you okay? Did you guys find Brooke?" She asks

"That's why I'm calling we found her in the library with her leg bleeding she is losing a lot of blood even though Nate tied his shirt to her leg. She passed out about 5 minutes ago from all the blood loss. We need you to tell the police officers what is going on so we can get her out of here as soon as we can" I explain while crying

"Okay hold on" She replies

Pretty soon I hear her explaining to the officers everything that I just told her. Then Haley returns to talking to me

"Rachel they said for you guys to bring her out of the school as quickly as possible" Haley says

"Okay we will" I say then hang up

Nathan and I stand up and he picks up Brooke in his arms. We start walking out of the library as quickly as possible hoping nothing will go wrong and thank god for us it didn't. We finally got outside and the cops and paramedics surrounded us. They took Brooke and put her on a stretcher telling us where they were taking her but I told them I was her girlfriend and that I was going with her. So I hoped in and met all the others at the hospital while we waited in the waiting room.

**A/N: So here is another new story I hope you guys really like it. If you guys have any ideas please let me know and I'll give credit if I use it. Also othlvr16 I know it's a little different from what I told you last night but I hope you like it this way as well. **


End file.
